Fiction:Javek
Javek is a male Grox that currently serves under The Chompy Empire Birth and Recruitment into the Grox Empire Javek was born 7 billion years ago to Grox parents Marissa and Jaximus. However, his father was killed by the Grox after he crossed their path. When Javek worked with his branch of Grox, the Secretary of State, Groxam expelled him from it and he found work in the Grox Empire. He met Grox Emperor Maraxos II, son of the Emperor that killed his father Jaximus. Javek didn't care about the conflicts of the Grox. He wanted a new ideology... Finding Javekism... Javek left the Empire and went into hiding. He then found the ideology known as Javekism, a right wing ideology that makes the Grox superior to everything. Tensions with the Grox... The atrocity of Cowtopia, somewhere Javek never heard of, was a cause of tension between Javek and Maraxos. He then decided that enough was enough and he started a coup between him and Maraxos for the homeworld and planet Steca. Battle for Steca... Moroxos III, son of Maraxos II advised Javek to kill Groxam and Maraxos to gain ultimate control of Steca. Javek achieved the task by killing both of them. However, Groxamis, son of Groxam, called Javek a "bastard of no dignity" and assaulted Majoris, Steca and Stelarx. Javek had a score to settle with his former master Groxam. He stealthily infiltrated Nation Xaresh and killed Groxam. however as Javek was escaping, Groxamis, son of Groxam knew that Javek killed his father and prepared for war against The Grox Empire and Javek. Groxamis calls for the Chompy.... The arrival of The Chompy Empire decided the fate of the battle of Steca and forced Javek into retreat. However, Javek was not saved as Moroxos was killed in battle by Chompy President Shakhak himself. He then went into exile for 200 million years.... Over 200 million years later, Javek was an exiled Grox and he was a wanted fugitive under Chompy law. He fled to many galaxies and disguised himself to protect his identity until... Service under KIng Grochius II Relationships Family *Kalromis - My oldest son, i will raise him with care. *Xiromis - My youngest son, I will send help when he needs it. Best Friends Haksal - I serve the Emperor of the Chompy Gigaquadrantic Hegemony and leader of the Chompy Empire.t Tirochonadral - An ally that helped me in the Great Cyrannus Wars. Archamondious - Ancient dragon. He helped win the Great Schism. Allied *Zillum - He saved my life when we fought Tyromairon. *Apollo - Leader of the URC, I respect him *King Grochius II- Despite what we went through, we are still allies! *Tyermaillin - Imperator of the Cyrannian Imperial State, helped us destroy Tyromairon and was an invaluable asset. Neutral Uriel Ultanos - Helped us against the CGSR. Don't know who he is though. Disliked *Tyrotaronus - Another brother of Tyromairon? He works for the Cyrannus Empire but calls himself the Vector of Neutrality, Odd. Enemies Tyronihlus: The brother of Cyrannus Emperor Tyromairon and mastermind of the Great Schism. He is not to be underestimated! Tyromairon: I shouldn't underestimate him. He killed my friend Bantuii. for that, he will fall in the name of the Javekian Order! Groxamis: CGSR scum! You will be destroyed. For the Chompy! Quotes “''You impress me, Libertus. A rare distinction in these times.” : - '''Tyrómairon'